1. Field of the Invention
Ball drive mechanism for load supporting hanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, when it is desired to move either a single hanger or a pair of aligned hanger successively through a predetermined path it has been common practice to use power driven chain belts for this purpose. However, chain belts have certain operational disadvantages for this purpose. The chief operational disadvantages are the need for constant inspection and maintenance, making certain that the belts are adequately lubricated, and the high expense encountered when the belt is to be used to define a circuitous path in which a number of sharp turns are present.
The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to provide a ball drive mechanism that may be used to move either a single hanger or a pair of aligned load supporting hangers in either of two directions through a predetermined path in a manner that is substantially free of the operational disadvantages of prior art devices of this nature.